I've Always Been Yours
by xChemicalxFallxPanicx
Summary: "Back then the only thought that went through Kendall's head as he laid his eyes on him was 'mine.' Not much had changed in the years following that." Kogan. Co-authored with Titled Heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is another installment of the canon series Titled Heart and I were writing randomly. Although, unlike the others, this is a for realz collab! It took longer than necessary because I am a slacker and over think things. XD But luckily Ash was there to get me to work! :3 Hopefully you like it! If you don't remember the specifics on our canon you should read all of the stories they say 'Pre-series' on the summaries if you search our pages. :3 Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **We do not own BTR.

* * *

><p>Kendall popped another chip in his mouth as he smiled at the TV screen. He was currently four lives ahead of the Latin boy he was battling in the fighting video game. "Ah come on Carlitos you can do better than that! Katie could beat me at least once more!"<p>

"Oh it is on now," Carlos grinned, leaning closer to the TV and mashing the buttons down with a new fever.

Kendall smirked and fought harder, stopping the boy's every advance before he was able to touch his character. The blonde grinned as the screen flashed showing he had won. "Nice try," he grinned before standing up and putting his fists in the air, "but I am the all time champion of this game!"

Carlos laughed at his friend and rolled his eyes. "I'll beat you one day and when I do I will never EVER let you forget it."

Kendall laughed before moving to the kitchen of apartment 2J. They had been at the Palm Woods for a while now and everything was going smoothly…sort of. They had just gotten their demo approved and were on the road to becoming famous and making James' dreams come true.

"I wonder when they'll be back from the date," Carlos called from the couch as he slouched into it, training his moves with a new character.

Kendall glanced at the clock frowning when he saw it was already ten. Gustavo had set up a date for James. He insisted it would help publicity and boost record sales. Kendall thought it was ridiculous and it pissed him off. What pissed him off, was that James had demanded Logan tag along and turned the entire thing into a double date. The blonde growled as he remembered the motions. Logan had declined but James wouldn't budge until the brunette agreed. So, he did. Kendall wanted to smack the pretty boy across the face for forcing his Logan into this…not that Logan knew he was his. Kendall had just always considered the shorter brunette ever since the moment he walked into Mr. Morris' classroom that first day he transferred. Back then the only thought that went through Kendall's head as he laid his eyes on him was 'mine.' Not much had changed in the years following that.

The blonde pulled out his phone, finding Logan's number in his contacts and sent a text message. 'Hey Logie, how's the date going?' He hit send and smiled to himself. He was sure the date was going horribly. Logan had looked so miserable leaving for it. Seeing his face look that annoyed was really the only thing keeping Kendall from rushing out to spy on it.

His phone made a thrill and he smiled opening the message he got back. As he read it his face fell into a confused frown. 'It's going great! I love her!'

Kendall's heart froze at the last three words. I love her. It played over and over in his mind and his body shivered as a wave of pure anger washed over him. 'What do you mean you love her?' He hit send. He wouldn't let Logan know just how angry that sentence got him. Not till he was sure the brunette was doing something stupid, like falling in love with someone who wasn't him.

'She likes science and math and she's just amazing! I love her!'

There it was again. Kendall all but growled as he typed out his next message, fingers moving swiftly being fueled by the rage he felt. He suddenly hated this girl. 'You can't possibly love her Logan. You went on one date there's no way! Besides you don't even KNOW her! Are you insane? Did you fall on your head? Did you forget that Gustavo SET THIS WHOLE DATE UP? As in NONE of it was REAL?'

The blonde hit send and rubbed his face, moving to his room and ignoring the curious stare he got from the Latin boy still on the couch. Once he got in his room he moved to his bed, sitting and hiding his face in his hands. This couldn't be happening. Logan would never fall for someone so quickly…at least that's what the blonde always thought. He always imagined Logan taking forever to even realize he was in love. And in the blonde's fantasies he would always realize he was in love with him and they would be together and nothing would be able to tear them apart. Kendall sighed as he looked down, staring at the phone lying next to him in fear.

…

Logan tapped his foot against the floor of the car, his body thrumming with tension and anxiety. James was almost falling asleep in the seat next to him, his head leaning against the glass in a way that would for sure mess up his hair, but maybe since it was so late he wouldn't whine for too long before passing out in his bed.

It had been over an hour and a half since he had shut his phone off. Kendall's text had gotten to him and pissed him off in a way that almost ruined his night completely. He had beyond insulted him, but instead of answering him, he had just shut his phone off and tried to pay attention to his date. And even though he was steaming mad, she had slowly pulled him back around to a good mood. They had even kissed.

Now, it wasn't exactly what he was expecting, but it was pleasant enough. And Janice was really sweet. And she liked all the same things as he did. He wouldn't mind spending more time with her, even if it wasn't in a romantic way, just because she _was_so cool.

But Kendall was making him feel as if he couldn't even have that. Then again, he hadn't talked to him since that last text and he had blatantly ignored James any time he had brought up that Kendall had texted him as well. He was kind of hurt.

He put the car in park in its normal parking spot, patting James on the leg to get him to snap back awake, and they made their way inside. He only had to guide James part of the way to the elevator as he slowly woke up. By the time they were in front of the apartment door, he was practically wide awake, bouncing impatiently as Logan unlocked the door.

"I'm sure they're all asleep, James. So I don't know why you're so excited." Logan commented as they walked through the door way, throwing his keys into the little bowl that had been placed by the door to hold such things. When he glanced up, he sighed. He was wrong about one thing.

Kendall was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest, the TV lighting up his brooding face. James bounded towards him and jumped over the back of the couch in a move so fluid, Logan was almost jealous.

"Hey, buddy. What are you doing up?" James asked, reaching out to playfully nudge the blonde's shoulder. Kendall shrugged, his eyes pointedly avoiding looking up at Logan, staring straight ahead at the television that played some infomercial about hair care products for curly hair.

Logan rolled his eyes. Well, if Kendall wasn't going to be mature about it, then he wasn't going to stick around. It was late enough as it was, and he was getting tired.

"Goodnight guys, thanks for forcing me to go tonight, James. I had _fun_." He put a little more emphasis on the word fun, watching for any reaction from the brooding teen that still had yet to acknowledge him. He sighed once again at seeing no change and gave up, heading up to the room he shared with Kendall. Maybe after they had both had some sleep, this would all blow over. They were all tired from their constant rehearsals and recording sessions that was bound to make someone really stressful, right?

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't hear anybody entering the room behind him. His shirt was only half on since he was changing when they cleared their throat. Logan sighed and turned around to face Kendall, who was watching him with that same brooding frown he had when the brunette had walked in the door.

"What?" Logan asked, already exhausted from the fight that had yet to occur. He took a couple of steps backwards before flopping down onto his mattress, leaning back on his hands to look up at the blonde more comfortably. Kendall leaned against the wall beside the door, his arms still crossed over his chest, scowl still in place. "What's your problem?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Kendall snapped back, his voice a little on the gruff side, as if he hadn't used it in a little while. "You're the one who turned your phone off." Logan quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just had this _awesome_friend of mine telling me I was being duped on my date when he didn't even know the girl." Logan replied, stressing the word awesome so the sarcasm would be clear.

"Did you have _fun_?" Kendall asked, his tone low and Logan could see his eyes burning, he wanted to snap back, but he was keeping control of himself. He almost felt bad for the sarcasm.

"Yeah. I really did. Her name is Janice and we had fun talking about stuff that we are both into." He smiled up at his friend, maybe there wasn't going to be a huge blowout fight. "And she kissed me." A small blush came to his cheeks as he said it, almost as if he were confessing some crazy secret.

He saw Kendall take a deep breath. "Are you an idiot?" His low tone made Logan wish he hadn't heard what was just said, and Kendall continued. "Really, Logan? You just meet some girl and say you love her and then you _kiss_her? What the hell are you thinking? Do you even know anything about her?" Kendall was beginning to pace in the small space between their beds, his arms flailing with each point he made while Logan stared at him in shock, his mouth wanting to hang open. "And besides, you can't just go throwing a word like 'love' around like some kind of slut! We have a reputation to uphold as a band!" Kendall was practically yelling by this point, his face getting dangerously close to Logan's.

"First of all, this is none of your business. Who I date, whether it's set up or not, is my choice and my choice alone." Logan stood up so that he was at least nose to chin with the taller boy rather than having him looming over him. "Secondly, don't ever call me a slut again. James goes around dating multiple girls at a time, kissing every single one of them, but do you ever care? No." His voice was slowly rising in octaves, but he didn't care if the entire Palm Woods could hear him, he was pissed, and boy was Kendall going to hear it. "Besides that, I'll fucking say if I love someone whenever and however I want. You have no right to treat me like some kid!"

"Then stop acting like one!" Kendall bellowed, staring hard into Logan's eyes. They stood there for a moment, neither one wanting to give in before the blonde sighed. "Fuck this," was all he said as he grabbed the pillow off his bed and walked out of the room, leaving Logan fuming in place.

He ripped back the covers on his bed and slid underneath, too wound up and angry to enjoy the soft fabric against his skin. And it took him hours after that to finally fall asleep, running over algebraic equations in his head until the numbers started running together and he blinked out of the real world.

Kendall growled as he threw his pillow onto the couch and shoved at James' shoulder practically pushing the other teen off the couch. "Get up, I'm sleeping out here. Just go to bed or something."

James stared up at the blonde in confusion. "What's going on? What did you two fight about," he asked, rubbing his eyes as he stood, moving to the linen closet to get the other boy a blanket.

"Logan is fucking in love with that bitch you set him up with," Kendall growled, throwing himself on the couch angrily. "It's fucking ridiculous he doesn't know the damn girl and he's in love. What the hell?" He sighed before turning more into the cushion. "And he kissed her. It's just stupid."

James smirked at his friend as he tossed the blanket on him, "I kiss girls all the time and you don't seem to care."

"Cause that's you! That's who you normally are you're not changing yourself! Logan doesn't just go around kissing and falling for girls he just met! He's logical! He can't just…be stupid like this!"

James sighed and shrugged, "I think you're just jealous you're not getting any. Whatever, I'm tired. You just sit there and brood in silence so the rest of us can get some sleep." The taller teen turned on his heel before leaving.

Kendall sighed and unfolded the blanket, covering himself with it before lying back down on the couch and staring up at the ceiling. He was right; Logan was falling too fast and for all they knew this girl was insane! What if she tried to marry Logan! Kendall wouldn't stand for it. No way. He closed his eyes, attempting to silence all the thoughts running through his mind. He knew it was no use but he couldn't help but want to sleep the entire thing away. Maybe when he woke up he'd find out this was all just a nightmare.

The next morning Kendall awoke to the smell of French toast and the sound of talking and clanking plates. He stretched in his makeshift bed and turned to see what all the commotion was about. The three boys were at the table, serving themselves as Ms. Knight and Katie chatted over their own plates. Kendall rolled off the couch and rubbed his eyes as he moved over to the table.

"So nice that the knight decided to join us," Carlos smirked as the other teen sat down.

Logan's eyes remained on his food as he cut through a piece and placed it in his mouth. Kendall watched him before grabbing his own food. "Thanks," he mumbled to his mother as she handed him the syrup bottle.

"So boys," Ms. Knight began. "How was the date last night?"

Kendall's fork froze right as he was bringing it down into the food. He watched Logan waiting for him to say it was horrible and prove it had all been a dream.

"It was great," James grinned. "Logan even liked the girl!"

"Yeah she liked all the same stuff as me. We had a lot in common…she was really cool," the shorter brunette smiled.

Kendall ground his teeth as he stabbed the French toast on his plate. It had been real. Kendall's mind raced as the conversation continued and James and Logan gushed about their dates. Kendall just wanted to explode.

Once breakfast was over and Ms. Knight and Katie had gone out for the day, Kendall stalked into the room he shared with Logan, pointedly ignoring the brunette on the bed reading a science book. The blonde kept his face in a scowl as he slammed through his drawers, searching for nothing, just wanting to bother the brunette enough to make him speak to him. He slammed his closet door shut loud and that finally roused the shorter teen.

"What," Logan barked, turning his attention to the noisy blonde.

Kendall turned to him and glared. "Are you still in love with her or was that just a 24 hour thing?"

Logan rolled his eyes and turned back to his book. "I'm not doing this Kendall."

"Why? Because it would upset Janice? Janice the girl GUSTAVO set you up with? Cause that's going to fucking last."

"Just because we date it doesn't mean we have to go off and get married and have kids Kendall! It's dating! It's normal!"

"Her name is Janice. Who the hell falls for someone named Janice! That isn't normal! Janice is the name of a grandmother not someone you'd have a crush on!" Kendall clenched his hands into fists at his sides wanting to get through to the other that this wasn't real. None of these feelings were! Kendall knew what the brunette felt for the girl and it was anything but love. It was pure lust. Lust for someone who was willing to talk to and understand all his science and math stuff. Someone who could finally have a conversation with him about it instead of just saying 'oh that sounds cool tell me more'…no if Logan did date this girl he probably would fall in love for real…and Kendall couldn't let himself let that happen.

"What the hell Kendall! You can't just write her off cause of her name! My name is Logan. LOGAN! You know how old fashioned that is and how much shit I got at my old school because of it? If anything it's something more that we have in common."

"You can't be in love with her Logan," he all but screamed. "It's not fucking possible!"

"You have no idea when or how I fall in love so you just need to shut up and back off," Logan yelled back.

Kendall narrowed his eyes grabbed a change of clothes before heading off into the shower. He glared at the water coming from the faucet and even at the mirror. He couldn't believe how this was playing out. Logan was refusing to realize that the date was fake! It had all been for publicity and in a few days there would be a picture of Logan making out with some slut. And Kendall would have to stare at it. He wouldn't be subjected to that every morning. He'd rip the damn picture off the wall every day before he'd be forced to stare at it all day long. Logan would see that he was being an idiot, and when he did Kendall would be there to say 'I told you so.'

The blonde sighed as he undressed and stepped into the shower, letting the water pour over him. He took a deep breath and counted to three, trying to calm himself. Kendall closed his eyes as the water beat down on his shoulders and back. He could feel the tension slowly leave him. He couldn't stand it. He couldn't just sit back as Logan _fell_ for some random chick that happened to like the same things as him. It was irresponsible, irrational and just…completely out of his character. And the worst part of this entire thing was Kendall was jealous. Not only was he jealous of hearing that word directed at someone else, but also jealous that Logan wasn't falling fast and hard for him. "It should be me," he whispered to himself, grabbing the shampoo bottle roughly. He knew the brunette liked him. He had to at least like him a little. Kendall was in love with the genius of their group…the other couldn't just feel nothing for him.

The blonde closed his eyes and allowed himself to focus on the water running over him. He rubbed his face annoyed before staring up at the ceiling, wishing he could change this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **We're really glad you all like the story so far! :3 In this portion we attempted angst...and failed. Hopefully you guys still like it :3 It was really fun writing this with Titled Heart because as soon as one of us got stuck the other picked up and it just flowed really well. Anyway, we hope you enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer:** We do not own BTR.

* * *

><p>It had been a little over a week since their falling out, and since the beginning of the silent treatment act they were both playing. Logan was offended, Kendall was heartbroken. Neither one wanted to admit they were wrong, because neither believed they were. Logan believed he had every right to defend himself and his new "relationship." Kendall should be supporting him, not condemning him for finding someone he had a lot in common with.<p>

And the fact that he was acting so childish about it was driving the smart boy insane. Illogical behavior didn't sit well with him, and Kendall was being about as illogical as they come.

But...he was really beginning to miss his best friend. He'd never been an affectionate person until Kendall came along, and now that the lingering touches and borderline inappropriate personal bubble invasions had come to a standstill, he realized just how much he enjoyed it all. He really didn't like fighting with Kendall.

The only reprieve he ever got from the thick tension that had become his days was when Janice would pull him into a conversation via text that would last them a while. She had become a pretty great friend. And she even agreed that their relationship should remain strictly platonic, though he didn't really understand her reasons because she had basically just fixed him with a look that he couldn't quite decipher while they were hanging out at the pool a few days after their date. Kendall had, of course, refused to sit near them and glared at them occasionally.

"Hey Logan!"

The small brunette blinked out of his own thoughts as James called his name, bounding over to his position on the couch with a large grin on his face. Carlos was following closely behind with an almost tentative smile, confusing Logan. Maybe he wasn't the only one being affected by the silence.

"What's going on, guys?" He stood up to face them fully, his hands slipping into his jeans pockets.

"Gustavo wants us to come in today and fix some vocals. Something about our voices being off this week." Logan bit his lip and looked away, the guilt beginning to really sink in. He knew they had been off all week because whatever was going on between Kendall and himself. "Yeah, so do you mind going and getting Kendall so we can go?"

Logan bit his lip at James' request. He knew Kendall was pouting in their room, but he really didn't want to talk to him. Sure, he missed him like hell, but that didn't excuse the fact that he had been acting like a complete jerk for the past week and a half.

"Um...I really need to use the bathroom before we leave, can you guys go wake him up?" He didn't give them the chance to argue before he locked himself in the kitchen bathroom and leaned his head back against the door.

"Damnit." James hissed and Logan could just see him crossing his arms over his chest in his head. "So close. He's good." Carlos made an odd noise that made it seem like he was probably frustrated.

"What is going on?" A muted thump sounded against the wood flooring and Logan was sure one of them stomped their foot, probably Carlos. "This is driving me insane!"

"I know, I know." Their voices faded as they got further away from the door and Logan sighed. He had another thing to make him feel guilty, Carlos was literally going insane now.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened a new text to Janice. _'Gotta go rerecord some stuff. :('_

The response was quick. _'Kendall still not talking to you?'_Logan rolled his eyes, of course that's the first thing she asks about. She had been really interested in his fight with his best friend. But it was alright, because that gave him an outsider to talk to about the whole thing.

_'Yeah. Hate to admit it, but I'm starting to really miss him.'_

He walked out of the bathroom and toward the front door, slipping his phone back in his pocket. He didn't want to wait for the others; didn't want to see Kendall glaring at him once again. It was starting to wear on him. And each time he saw those brooding green eyes, he had the insane urge to cry.

Logan didn't look up as the other three boys got in the car with him, just focusing on what lay outside the windshield. He heard his phone go off in his pocket with Janice's tone but ignored it while he was driving until they parked in front of Rocque Records.

_'I'm sure things will begin looking up soon. You guys seem really close. And I'm sure he still loves you.'_

Logan smirked as his heart thumped in his chest. Love is what got him in this mess in the first place. Kendall had freaked out over the use of that word. Maybe the blonde just didn't like love.

_'Maybe. But I think you may be wrong. I don't think Kendall likes the "L" word.'_

He slipped the phone back into his pocket and followed his friends inside the building. Janice had yet to reply by the time they got inside the booth to start recording, and he had completely forgotten about his phone by that point, trying to move past his own personal issues to give Gustavo exactly what he wanted.

He had forgotten to put the phone on silent and in the middle of Kendall belting out his solo, Janice's tone went off, making Kendall choke on his words and send a glare Logan's way.

"Shit! Sorry." He mumbled, pulling the phone out of his pocket to turn the ringer off. A little belated, but it was better than nothing.

"What the hell, Logan? Can't you go five fucking minutes without talking to your new girlfriend?"

Kendall glared at the shorter brunette as the other boy raised his hands, still holding the phone. "I just forgot to put it on silent! I'm sorry it's not that big a deal."

"Right, not a big deal for you because you're freaking girlfriend is the one texting you."

"Guys," Kelly cut in. "Let's focus. We have to finish this or else-,"

"Oh grow up Kendall! You don't even know if it was her!" Logan glared back at the blonde, ignoring Kelly and Gustavo's glares. He was sick of Kendall's immaturity.

"Who the hell else would it be," Kendall growled, snatching the phone from Logan's grip to read it. "But love is the best feeling around, don't you think?" The blonde's body shook for a moment out of both pure anger and heart break.

"Hey, calm down," James tried softly, putting his hand on his arm.

Kendall growled and threw the phone at the wall, watching the battery fly off it from the impact and the screen crack before ripping the headphones off himself and stalking out of the recording booth, refusing to listen to anyone's pleas. It was ridiculous. Logan couldn't be in love with that girl! He just couldn't. Kendall kept moving, trying to focus on anything but the way his eyes stung.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Here is chapter three! I really want to thank all you guys for reviewing and I'm sorry I wasn't able to respond u.u I'm just really busy with school work. I will try to be better with that since Next week is the LAST week of classes. Thank you all for reading this it makes both Ashley and I really happy that you like our collaboration! :3 Enjoy the new chapter!

**Disclaimer:** We do not own BTR.

* * *

><p>He moved out of the recording studio, moving back to the Palm Woods. He hated that bitch. Janice. Even the sound of her name just pissed him off. What the hell was so good about her? What did she have, besides the obvious, that he didn't? Would she put herself between Logan and a hulking 200 pound guy barreling to him to get the puck from him? Would she be willing to stay up with him late into the night just so he could have someone to study with? Would she be willing to spend hours just teaching Logan a certain dance move? Would she have gotten on her fucking knees to beg Logan's parents to let him come out to Hollywood? Kendall highly doubted it.<p>

He'd proven time and time again that he was literally willing to do anything for the other boy, and yet Logan ignored it. Maybe Logan just didn't want him. Maybe he would need to finally accept that even though Logan liked his touches, he didn't want him as more than a friend. Maybe he just needed to get over this stupid fantasy and settle for someone else, anyone else.

Kendall's eyes scanned over the people on the street, but no one could compare to Logan. He found a guy with warm brown eyes, but they were too small. He found another with unruly brown hair, but it just wasn't as good looking as Logan's. And there was another with a lopsided grin, but it wasn't as endearing as Logan's. The blonde sighed and rubbed his eyes, ignoring the moisture he found there.

He never should've convinced himself that he had a chance with the brunette. He had made it clear that his feelings were not reciprocated. Kendall took a deep breath, ignoring the way it shuddered and walked faster to the Palm Woods. He needed to clear his head. He needed to just give up and let Logan be happy.

His shoulders fell with the realization. He wasn't letting him be happy. He was being selfish and trying to cling to something that was never his. Janice made Logan happy and shouldn't that be the only thing that mattered? Kendall nodded his head at his thoughts, sighing as he slowly began to realize what a douche bag he was being.

He saw the Palm Woods and moved faster, deciding to have something prepared for when the guys got home to make up for all the bullshit he was putting them through. Yeah, of course he was still in ridiculous amounts of pain from finally letting it sink in that the boy he was in love with would never return his feelings, but he needed to let go. If he really loved Logan, then he would learn to live with this, even if it meant he wouldn't be able to look at him without feeling that ache in his chest.

Kendall bit his lip and hurried up to the apartment. As the door closed behind him he ran to the kitchen, finding the spaghetti noodles and setting them to the side as he filled a pot with water. Spaghetti was always Logan's favorite. Kendall smiled at the memory as he set the water to boil and pulled out his phone, calling the cell phone company.

He was going to make this right. He was going to get his head out of his ass and be a friend to Logan. As he spoke to the friendly representative who was ready to replace Logan's phone for a fee, he wondered if the shorter brunette would even accept it from him. He sighed as he moved to the fridge, pulling out the cookie dough and putting it on the counter. He really had every right to turn away from Kendall and refuse his apology. Kendall was an ass. He sighed softly as he coated a cookie sheet with nonstick spray and placed pieces of cookie dough on it.

"Alright Mr. Knight, the phone will be delivered to you now" the voice on the other end grinned.

"Thanks," Kendall smiled, listening to the other's whole goodbye speech before hanging up. He sighed, shoving his phone back in his pocket and focused on the spaghetti again, checking the water before pouring the noodles in. Taking out another pot he emptied a can of tomato sauce and added garlic and a pinch of sugar to cut the acidic taste. In another pan he quickly fried up some ground beef, putting the cookies in the oven at the same time.

He had done this so many times. It felt weird not to multitask like this. He was so used to making dinner, taking care of Katie, and doing his own homework that doing this for Logan just felt right.

He shook his head as he pushed the thought away. That was not the point of this. He needed to earn Logan's forgiveness, not find a way into his pants. "Just forget it," he whispered to himself.

Once the meat finished he added it to the sauce then moved to drain the water from the noodles. He moved to the sauce, stirring it lightly before heading back to check on the cookies. Everything looked great. Grabbing plates he put the noodles in a bow, placing it on the table, and then put the sauce in a bowl.

"Yeah," Logan's voice came as the three other members of the band entered the apartment. "It's broken."

"The smash into the wall was pretty bad," Carlos murmured, examining the phone the brunette was holding.

"Good timing," Kendall called, making the other three boys jump. "I just finished cooking…let me just toast some bread and we'll be set for dinner. Katie and mom haven't gotten back from their auditions yet so we can just eat without them." The blonde moved to cut some bread up, putting butter and garlic on each piece.

"Kendall," James asked questioningly, looking between the blonde and the food before whispering dramatically. "Are you ok? Did you poison the food?"

The blonde in question chuckled and shook his head. "No, I just…wanted to apologize." He put the bread in the toaster and turned back to his friends, his eyes slowly landing on the smaller brunette ignoring the way his heart ached at the new knowledge he had realized. He'd never be his. "And I got you a replacement phone. It should be here soon," he whispered, letting his eyes stay on the brunette instead of wandering.

"So, you're talking to me again? We're ok," Logan asked his body guarded but his voice showing the vulnerability.

Kendall hated himself for putting that vulnerable tone in his voice. "Yeah," he smiled slightly. "We're fine Logie."

Logan smiled slightly too and nodded. "Let me just, put this in my room." He turned to leave, moving towards the room he shared with Kendall.

There was a knock at the door and Kendall rushed to answer it, giving the guy a tip and grabbing the box from him. Ignoring the other two boys in the room he tore it open, making sure it worked and trying to ignore the way his chest tightened when he saw the thirteen texts waiting in the other boy's inbox.

"You ok," James asked, moving to him and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, of course," Kendall whispered, trying to hide how broken he felt.

"Alright," Logan half-smiled not quite looking directly at Kendall. "Let's eat."

Kendall nodded and ushered them all to sit before he moved back to the kitchen, pulling the cookies from the oven and letting them cool and bringing the basket of bread to the table. He watched silently as Logan ate, a smile appearing on his lips once he was sure the other boy enjoyed his food. His eyes scanned the others, seeing the knowing smile James gave him and the small look of hope Carlos gave him. He gave them both a tight lipped smiled before turning his attention to his own food and ignoring everything the duo was hoping would happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Sorry this took so long. You see, I totally planned to update on Saturday...but then I found my old Disney movies...and well...I cannot be held accountable for getting lost in nostalgia. I asked Ashley if she wanted to say anything since this is the last author's note and her response was "I'm aboard the fail-boat? Because of my lack of update and not keeping you on point with updates? XD And I sold Many's helm in WoW by accident. I was so mad" so we both kinda failed at keeping each other on track but I think we have a good reason (actually only she does). =w= Anyway, this is the last chapter! :3 Ashley and I are really glad that you guys like the story! :3 It was a lot of fun to write and who knows, maybe we will partner up again at some point to write more collab work! :3 Thanks for reading! :3

**Disclaimer: **We don't own BTR.

* * *

><p>Logan fought the urge to frown despite the delicious meal before him. Kendall was back to doing all those sweet and endearing things he had always done since they met, but he still didn't feel good about it. Nothing had been settled. He still didn't understand what the blonde had been freaking out about in the first place. One meal didn't make up for the week and a half of torture.<p>

He bit his lip as he chewed on a piece of garlic bread, still deep in thought. As happy as he had been when Kendall had finally looked at him without glaring, now he was beginning to analyze the whole situation. In a way, Logan had always assumed that there was something between Kendall and himself that went beyond what words could describe. They belonged together, no matter what. And Logan had always been secure in that, without any confirmation that he wasn't the only one who believed that. But after the huge blow out, he wasn't so sure anymore. And Kendall's attitude now just furthered that insecurity. Nothing had been settled.

The other three were playing around while they ate, and it was nice to see Kendall back to almost his normal self. His brooding attitude of late wasn't the most pleasant to endure, so to see him smiling...it made Logan melt a little bit.

He picked up his empty plate and silently took it to the kitchen to clean it off. Then he grinned at his friends before going to his room, he needed the silence to think, because he was starting to get irritated. He really didn't want to pick a fight so soon after Kendall finally calmed down.

Logan laid down on his bed, his hands coming up behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. His stomach was full and he was sure he could fall asleep at any moment.

"Logan?" He turned his head slightly to the blonde standing uncomfortably in the doorway to their room. He was bouncing a phone between his hands and biting at his bottom lip. "Uh, your replacement phone came in. I'm sorry I lost my temper earlier and broke yours."

"You already apologized, Kendall." Logan smiled softly at him, despite his mild irritation, and sat up. Kendall handed him the phone and he automatically checked his messages. Janice was surely wondering what happened, she didn't like stopping mid-conversation.

Boy was he right. Thirteen. If he hadn't already had the "just friends" talk with her, he'd be worried. _'I'm sorry about the love talk, I guess I'm a Bohemian at heart.'_ He laughed at that. A few more after it were apologies because she thought she offended him. That was probably right after Kendall had chucked his phone. _'So, James told me what happened with Kendall. You okay?' 'Oh wait, didn't he break your phone? Why am I still texting you?'_ He laughed again, she was really funny sometimes. _'Sorry about those...why am I still doing it?'_ The last one made him laugh the most. _'I swear I'm not a stalker!'_

His loud laughter had Kendall letting out a huff of annoyance and Logan looked up at him. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was looking to the side with a scowl.

"What?" Logan asked, his eyebrows furrowing together as he watched the brooding attitude come back.

"Was it _Janice_?" The bitter tone got under his skin quicker than anything else the blonde had said since they started arguing all the time.

"Yes, it was. Is that a problem?" His jaw clenched as he stared at his friend. Why couldn't they have a civil conversation anymore?

"I don't get it!" Kendall bit out, his harsh tone not quite matching the depressed look in his eyes.

"What is there to get, Kendall? I only went on one date with this girl and you're just all for gathering up a lynch mob to go after her!" Logan stood up, his voice beginning to rise, he didn't want to fight already, but he was getting so tired.

"Exactly!" Kendall shouted back. "You went on one date! And now you are in _love_and talking to her all the time! And it's stupid to think you can just fall in love with someone that quick!" It was like de ja vu all over again with Kendall's arms gesturing wildly with his heated words.

"But why is it such a problem for _you_?" Logan shouted back, not even hesitating to match the blonde's volume. They were right in each others' faces.

"Because _I _love you!" He bellowed, his face flushed from exertion. Logan, though slightly shocked, thought he looked beautiful like that. Kendall took a deep breath before continuing at a much more sedate tone. "And I don't see why she gets to have you when I...when I've been here the whole time." He stepped backwards and plopped onto his bed, his elbows resting on his knees as his hands went straight into his hair.

"Kendall..." Logan could feel his heart swelling with emotion, an emotion he could now put a name to. That's why he had always felt like he just belonged to Kendall. Janice was right, they loved each other. Which just explained the looks she had given him when he had told her he only wanted to be friends. Even she knew. And it was probably why he wasn't freaking out at the present moment, because he had just always known.

Logan took the two steps towards Kendall, pulling the blonde's hands away from his face and making him sit up as he deposited himself into his lap. Kendall quirked one of his crazy eyebrows as he was straddled, but then it didn't matter anymore, because Logan was cupping his face and their lips were meeting in a kiss that was a few years in the making.

"You're an idiot." Logan sighed, resting his forehead against Kendall's as they pulled their lips apart. "There's nothing going on between Janice and me. We decided to be friends, because we _do_ have so much in common." With Kendall's face so close, he looked kind of like a green-eyed cyclops, the thought made Logan want to giggle. "I guess I always knew nobody else would do. And I said I loved her because I was having fun. You just took it wrong and I felt like I needed to defend myself." He leaned back a little to give them both a little breathing room, using Kendall's knees to prop himself up.

Kendall felt his heart racing, even if it was incredibly cliché, it was true. His heart felt like it was running a marathon. His hand reached up, petting Logan's cheek. "So," Kendall whispered, watching the boy's lips, "there's nothing going on with you and Janice?" He needed to hear it one more time.

Logan rolled his eyes and nodded, "Nothing at all."

Kendall grinned as he leaned up, kissing the shorter boy's cheek. "Good," he whispered.

"So," Logan began. "Are you going to explain to me why you went mental and ruined my phone then bought me a new one and did this entire 'let's forget everything' dinner?"

Kendall sighed out a laugh, moving his hands to wrap around Logan's waist. "I broke your phone because I'm a possessive jerk who got really jealous of Janice. I thought she had gotten you and I was just so angry." He placed his head in the crook of Logan's neck. "And when I was walking back here, I realized I should want you to be happy and not ruin it for you. So, I wanted to make you this awesome dinner to make it up to you."

Logan shook his head as he pet through the blonde's hair.

"So what does this mean for us?" He leaned more into the touch, enjoying the way Logan's fingers scraped against his scalp. The fingers stopped moving and Kendall pulled away to look into the shorter boy's face.

"I don't know, Kendall." Logan sighed, his eyebrows knitting together as he studied the blonde's face. "What has any of this ever meant for us. We've never really put words to it, but I know you're not just my friend. You never have been." He smiled sardonically, half his mouth tilting down as he shrugged a little too casually for his tone. Kendall smiled. He knew the exact feeling.

"You've always been mine, Logan." He stated, lowly, leaning forward to capture the brunette's lips once again in a sweet kiss that had them both sliding their eyes shut. He pulled back and rested his forehead against Logan's, his hands coming up to cup his cheeks. "Will you be mine? Always? Can we put a name to this _thing_ that's been between us since the day we met?"

Logan's smile was radiant, even though he pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth to contain a bit of his joy. "Of course." He rasped out, his eyes a little moist, only making Kendall think he was cuter. "I've always been yours." He kissed the blonde sweetly. "And I love you, too."


End file.
